


Tell Me What You Like

by rachovo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Liam, Daddy Kink, Fingering, M/M, Shy Liam, Spanking, Top Zayn, Younger Liam, liam is 17 in this btw, young Liam, zayn is older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachovo/pseuds/rachovo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you're not gonna tell me?"<br/>Liam shys away into Zayns' neck, nuzzling further into the warmth.<br/>...<br/>"Babe, cmon' tell me, I promise I won't laugh".  Liam breathes. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, debating in his head whether or not to reveal to Zayn what he wants.</p><p>or</p><p>Liam decides to tell Zayn his kink about spanking, scared of how he will react. But it all works out fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What You Like

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic EVER... please leave cudos and comments! Tell me how I did.

"So you're not gonna tell me?"  
Liam shies away into Zayn's' neck, nuzzling further into the warmth. His unruly curls tickles his boyfriend's ear as he tries to hid the creeping blush on his face from the question. He tucks his legs further into Zayn's, tangling their limbs as Man Of Steel plays on their T.V., for the fourth time that night.

"Liam" Zayn nudges his nose into Liams temple. "Babe, cmon' tell me, I promise I won't laugh". Zayn makes a faux upset pouty face at Liam, jutting out his lip extra to show he's serious.

Liam coos at Zayn but still stays hesitant. "I don't know Zayn. Nothings wrong with us now so why complicate things..."Liam rambles on, talking into Zayn's shoulder, trying to disappear into it."It's no big deal really... you treat me so good enough". Since when was talking to Zayn about their sex life so hard? Usually it was no talk, just do.

Zayn sighs, a bit frustrated at Liam. "Liam come on, you've already told me you were into stuff that we weren't already doing. You know I'd be up for anything to please you right?". Zayn lifts Liam up from the where he was nuzzling into the crook of Zayn's neck, right onto his lap. He gives Liams thighs a reassuring, but possesive squeeze and nibbles on his earlobe, making the younger boy whimper at the touch.

Liam bites his lip in ecstasy, moaning as Zayn makes his way down from Liams jaw to his neck. The dark, scratchy texture of his beard made Liams senses tingle even more. Liam then properly straddles his boyfriend, throwing his thighs over Zayn's hips and craning his neck up to give him easier access. Zayn trails his hands up and in front of Liams shirt, to get his hands on his nipples to play with them.

"Mm-Mmmm.... O-Okay... Yeah, Zayn... Zayn..." Liam grinds down into Zayn's crotch, searching for much needed friction.

Zayns lips pop off Liams jaw, a blotchy red from sucking his neck. "Only if you tell me baby..." Zayn teases with a smirk. As he waits for Liams response, he blows on the wet spot on Liams neck he was just sucking, making Liam shiver.

"Ok-Okay... Okay..." Liam breathes. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, debating in his head whether or not to reveal to Zayn what he wants. The younger boy closes the gap between the two boys by closing their foreheads together. Liam's heart is beating pretty fast, and he doesn't quite know why. He stares into Zayn's eyes for what seems like forever before he leans down into the crook of the older boy's neck and whispers something barely audible into his ear.

"What was that baby?" Zayn turns his head to face his boyfriend so he can get a proper look at him. He has his head tilted down, looking anywhere but Zayn's gaze. He has his bottom lip between his teeth, biting it as he gets the courage to lift his head and look at the older man through his eyelashes in a shy manor. Liam brings his body closer wrapping one of his hands around the nape of Zayn's neck and whispering again, "I said..." Liam chuckles. "Spanking".

Zayn freezes for what feels like a minute, processing what Liam told him, and his eyes shoot up with surprise. He was most definitely didn't expect that. He licks his lips, slowly moving his gaze up to the younger boy with newfound arousal and interest. Zayn starts to wonder what other kinks Liam might have, and how far he was willing to go.

"Yeah..." Zayn finally says, caressing Liam's ass more so than before "We can try that". He takes Liam's clammy hands in his, adding reassurance to the younger boy.

Zayn then locks his now slightly dry lips back to the boy's neck, moving the two down the bed so their limbs can spread across the duvet.

Zayn lays Liam down and settles on top of him, leaving a trail of hard kisses, travelling down his body until he reaches his chest. He tweaks Liam's nipples lightly again, making them pebble up under his fingers. He heard a pleasing sigh from Liam, and a warm hand reach down to the nap of his neck as he shifted down his body further.

Liams nonstop moans of 'yeah' and ' ah ah oh' encouraged him to go further. When Zayn reached Liams waistline he palmed the younger boy through his jeans teasingly as he slowly unzipped them. This caused a pleasing sigh to fall from Liams lips as he ran his fingers through Zayns locks.

When Liams zipper was fully down, exposing the soaked fabric from his leaking hard-on. Zayn mouthed Liam through his boxers, earning a string of praises from Liam. "Yeah, g-good... Zayn m-more please. oh-oh!". Zayn's lips curled around Liam's member, only making Liam more impatient.

"God stop teasing please" Liam protests when Zayn takes the waistline of the boys boxers between his teeth and slowly pulls them down, ever so slightly grazing against the thick, coarse patch of hair at the base of his cock.

Liams cock makes a wet smack on his stomach, his leaking member producing a wet puddle of precome around his navel. Liam wraps a fist around himself, and slowly pumps his length waiting for whatever Zayn will do next."Fuck" Zayn mouths at Liams balls, sucking them into his mouth, his tongue trailing over the skin.

He licks a thick stripe up his cock, making Liam intake a sharp breath as he fists Zayns hair hard. He bent his legs further, giving the older boy more access to please him. He takes the tip of his cock in between his lips, mouthing at the slit, and feels Liam writhing on the bed beneath him.

Zayn pops off Liam's member with a wet sound, and then ghosts his finger up to Liam's rim, just to feel it clench around the tip of his finger; to feel how badly Liam needs it. Liam let's out a sob at the touch, desperate for more contact there.

Zayn blankets his boyfriend's body , his prick brushing against the thin layer of Zayn's boxers. Finally, Zayn pulled his own boxers down, staring Liam in the eye as he did so -making the younger boy pump his length faster, with more harder strokes.

Zayn reached over to the bedside table and grabbed lube from the drawer. He coated his 3 middle fingers with a generous amount of lube and positioned one at Liam's hole. Liam instinctively spread his legs and bent his knees almost to his chest, the anticipation building up from all the teasing.

When he's close enough, Zayn pushes his index finger past Liams tight pink entrance, instantly enveloped by his tight, hot heat. Liam groaned, reaching up to squeeze Zayn's arm and looked at him with his eyelids barely open. Liam panted when Zayn picked up the pace, moving his finger in and out of Liam at a faster speed.

"Relax baby," Liam felt hot all over, his head rolling around on his pillow searching for cool air to breathe. "Want you to enjoy this, 'm doing this for you" Zayn kisses the inside of Liam's thigh "for the both of us.." Liam's heavy panting stops and he focuses on the sensitive, tingling drag on his puckered entrance.

Zayn slips his middle finger in next to his index and starts to gently scissor Liams hole. The more Liam grinds his hips down, Zayn pushes in deeper; feeling the younger boy move his body to the rhythm of Zayn's digits leaves Liam a whiny mess, inaudible and pleading words escaping his mouth.

"How's it feel baby?" Zayn asks in his most raspy low voice, knowing the effect it has on Liam.

"I f-feel, so full Z-Zayn, /shit/, add another finger p-lease" Liam cursed through his struggled moans, hating for sounding so needy in the first place, but Zayn was being unfair, so his cursing could be excused. He was nervous for what was bound to come, and scared Zayn would back out last minute. He would cross that bridge when he gets to it.

"You want more baby? You wanna fuck yourself on my fingers yeah?" Zayn then moved all three fingers in Liam at once, earning a high pitched scream of ecstasy from the boy underneath him. The room felt hot and damp, filled with the aroma of sex and the vigorous sound Zayn's finger going in and out of Liam. He didn't want to drag this out too long, too excited to try out Liam's new kink, but the filthy noises leaving

"I-I'm good Zayn c'mon, j-just... just... fuck me already..." Liam tries hard not to thrust his hips up after Zayn takes out his fingers, because he knows it will lead to more teasing.

"Alright. Hands and knees, ass up." Zayn demanded, voice deeper and commanding, knowing how Liam loved when he showed he was in charge.

Liam shakily turns over on his stomach, Zayn having a tight grip to keep him steady and not fall over- which he probably would have done without his help. When he's finally on all fours, Liam spreads his legs apart whilst still being on his knees, and arches his back down so his pretty pink hole is on display and that his ass as far up as possible. He bites on his lip a bit to plump it up, and looks back from that position at Zayn, through innocent eyelashes.

"Fuck baby..." Zayn lets out a struggled moan at his boyfriend, positioning himself right behind him and kneaded his ass, admiring the soft flesh when he squeezed it. He thought about how it would feel to slap the small swell of Liam's bum and watch him tremble under the touch. The sounds Liam would make... The things he'd say...

"You look so good like this" Zayn says a low grumble. He uses the little bit of lube left on his fingers to slick himself up before aligning his length to Liam's entrance, and pushing in.

Liam was hot and tight. He kept clenching around Zayn's prick, making the older boy's spine tingle. Zayn took Liam's hips with a firm grab and pulled them closer to his groin, going deeper and deeper into the boy.

"Fuck, harder Zayn please, fuck as deep as you can" Liam slumped forward, his head resting in between his arms sighing heavily. He was biting his lip so much it started to swell up and turn red.

Zayn continued to thrust into Liam at a constant pace and soon when Liam started to push back on his cock he decided to get started. Zayn raised his hand outward to the side of Liam's cheek, and came down on it with a hard smack. The sensation made his fingers tingle and his heart beat uncontrollably when he saw the reddening hand print fade onto Liam's ass.

Liam's eyes shot open at the pleasure filled contact. All of his senses felt like they were on overdrive, like static electricity was running through his veins. He let out a porn worthy moan and kept bucking his hips back asking for more, more, more, more.

"FUCK" Liam curses. He should be more careful, considering it's late and that they do have neighbors who like to sleep at reasonable times. But the only thing Liam is concerned about is how good the burn of the slap was and how he wants it more. "Again... Again p-please..." he begs as his eyes start to water, the stinging subsiding in his ass but the hot touch still there, followed by the tight clenching of his walls around Zayn.

The older man lifts up the same hand and brings it down again, happy that he has this impact on Liam. The effect where he has the ability not only to take him apart, but be able to put him back together later.

"God, spank me again Dadd-". Liam tries to keep the words from falling out of his mouth by biting his lip but he knows Zayn heard him. He knows Zayn heard his plea for his daddy to spank him hard. The older lad's face breaks into a cocky smug grin as he blankets his body to get closer to Liam's ear.

"God baby I had no idea you were this naughty," Zayn whispers hotly into Liam's ear. "But Daddy-" Zayn nibbles on Liam's ear to tease him again. "-is in charge here. You can beg all you want but you're mine, yeah?" Zayn grind his hips into Liams ass hard to show him who's in control. "Y-Yes... daddy" Liam mumbles his limbs weighing down ,with how much he was feeling all at once. It was way too much, but not enough at the same time.

Zayn smooths over and massages the red patch on Liams right cheek he slapped, caressing it as Liam coos and moans at the touch. He brings up his other hand and waits a second off beat so Liam won't expect the hard spank he delivers to his other cheek. Liams cheeks flex instantly, shivering as cool chills went down his spine. He receives another hard gripping hand on his ass from Zayn. "Mmm... Did that feel good baby?" Zayn digs his thumbs hard into Liam's red flesh.

"Oh god I'm gonna come..." Liam reaches down between his own legs to get a handle of his prick and starts pumping furiously to relieve himself. His hair was matted to his forehead, but the curls still bouncing around his head each time Zayn fucked into him.

Liam comes clenching impossibly tight around Zayn, milking his orgasm out of him ,making him come too. He pulls out slowly and lets Liam flip himself over onto his stomach. The younger boy let's out a long sigh and keeps his eyes closed, too embarrassed to meet Zayn's eyes. His cheeks feel hot, his whole body feels fucked out and he covers his chest with his arms, trying to disappear like he did when he told Zayn about his idea in the first place.

"Oh Leeyum..." Zayn hums out his boyfriends name softly and soundly to get him to come out of his shell. He peppers kisses onto his face, earning a mantra of giggles to erupt from Liam's lips.

"Mmm... So... that was good" Zayn rambles on, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Liam's neck. "Also," Zayn smirks "I had no idea you into calling me Daddy..." Liam whines an annoyed ugh but joins in with Zayn's banter.

"Sorry if that was kind of weird, it sorta just slipped out..." Liam shies away into Zayn's shoulder. "I should've asked first..."

"It's okay baby ,no harm done. It was pretty fucking hot anyways" Liam giggles and his cheeks turn a blushing pink. He's so grateful he has someone like Zayn who doesn't take the piss him on the weird things he likes.

"Let's get to sleep now n' cuddle. I'm beat" Zayn turns off the bedside lamp and lays down next to Liam, throwing a hand over his torso to keep him close. Liam cuddles into Zayn's chest, the faint heartbeat rocking him to sleep.

They both go to bed that night with smiles on their faces.


End file.
